User blog:Mister Explicit/Desperate Times Calls For Desperate Measures (DESPERATE MEASURES! REVIEW) + Infobox Information
Normally, I don't do a review on a vlog, but this one I thought was pretty interesting so I said to hell with it and just do a review. This is my review for the McJuggerNuggets vlog DESPERATE MEASURES!. Review Before I start, the interesting things that caught to my mind were the first eight or so minutes, the rest was just fair. So the video starts out with Jesse going to one of his last-resort type connections which could lead to a job opportunity. I was caught off guard when I found that this "opportunity" was Melissa Stahlberger, whom was previously seen in THE FALLOUT! (PART 1). Yes, it was nice seeing the Stahlberger gang back onto the McJuggerNuggets screen once again (I say that because Georgie Stahlberger has a YouTube channel), but we learn of some pretty interesting stuff, firstly being of Theresa Abraham-Ridgway. As you all know (or maybe you don't), Jesse's mother separated from Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. in Psycho Mom Divorces Husband and came to Melissa to stay in her residence, which the latter has influenced her into a crazy partying drunk - that was until Theresa snapped from Melissa and was invited to stay in Jesse's new house. However, complications led to Jesse leaving the house, leaving Theresa in full ownership. We find that after a few phone calls with Melissa, she hasn't returned or responded to another call. And with her not appearing in any videos since THE FALLOUT! (PART 2) (or at least I think and we are just gonna assume this is real, but proof for fakeness always arises here and there), I can jump to a few quick conclusions, although they are highly unlikely except for the first one. *She remained low from Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. and her sons and started an independent life (I think it's about time that I live my life for me! (MEET AUNT MELISSA!)). *She possibly cut all contacts from her friends and family and gone rogue. **She probably left the state and even the country. **She became engaged to another man and went on a permanent getaway trip. *She possibly has contemplated and then committed suicide without anybody knowing. The next thing was that we know that Melissa works at a nursery, which is a pretty interesting fact. The only good outcome of Jesse getting that job is that his hair issue would be gone because now, just remove the ponytail and Jesse at this point is set to be looking as if Melissa and Donald Trump had a baby. The rest of the vlog was just fair with Jesse and Georgie reconciling over pizza with Genghis George, one of my fav reccuring characters with the T-9000 equipped with hunting shotty, because he don't need tactical weapons and a discussion conerning other opportunities for a job with Melissa. Well, that wraps it for this review and ultimately, I would rate this video 4 stars out of five''' in my opinion', which is pretty good considering that it is a vlog - definitely up there with both parts of ''THE FALLOUT! and AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD!, as well as PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS UNCLE LARRY!. Feel free to tell me your thoughts below! Infobox Information I have just added a new section for the infoboxes - an alias section. Please keep these notes in mind: *If the character has no alias, just leave it alone. *Please do not spam the alias section with unrelated names. Only use the ones that are used in McJuggerNugget's videos (e,g, Aunt Mebitcha for Melissa Stahlberger or Psycho Dad for Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.). *Asshole, motherfucker or sweetheart are not considered nicknames. If described as World's Okayest Asshole, then that would be considered an alias. Thanks for reading! Mister Explicit 21:13, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts